Spencer Reid's First
by tearsnsorrow
Summary: Spencer Reid goes through a series of firsts. Slash. Will be rated M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid didn't have any sexual experience what so ever. In fact he hadn't even gotten around to kissing someone yet. A few days ago he had turned twenty-four, and he thought it just a little bit pathetic that he was still so innocent. Perhaps one day soon he would be able to get up the courage to ask out the one person he had been eyeing for over three years.

Spencer walked into the office like he did every other day, only somehow today seemed different. Everyone seemed to be looking at him different. Casually Spencer looked down at himself. Nothing was out of place, there wasn't food on his shirt, and his fly wasn't undone. Honestly he had no clue why everyone stopped to look at him. Spencer shook his head. _They must be going crazy_ he thought. As usual he grabbed himself coffee, with a lot of sugar and started to go over to his desk when he was stopped.

"Yo! Reid!" Morgan called to him, jogging up to the coffee pot.

Spencer turned and waited.

"Have you seen yourself this morning?" Morgan asked him.

"What do you mean? I look the same as always."

"No you don't. You look determined and sexy as hell. What has you so motivated?" Morgan asked casually.

"I just decided I was tired of being the innocent one. Everyone else here has so much more experience with people then I do."

"Wait are you saying you're going to ask someone on a date?" Morgan asked shock evident in his voice.

Spencer blushed. "Maybe." He answered quietly.

"Oh ho! Pretty boy, that's great!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Don't be too excited yet. You don't know who I've decided to ask out."

"Penny? Cause I know she adores you. But then again she kind of acts like our second mom. Oh I know. JJ? She's rather fond of you. But she acts like your older sister. So that leaves Emily. And I know that you and she haven't been getting along. So through my powers of deduction I have decided I have no idea who you are asking out." Morgan deduced.

"Derek, I, that is. I..." Spencer sat his coffee down and ran to Penelope's office.

Morgan stood there staring after the young genius.

Spencer slammed the door of Penelope's office behind him. He had panicked and almost told Derek how he felt, in the middle of the coffee room. Not exactly what he had planned.

"Hun? You alright?" Penelope asked from her computer complex.

"Penny, I almost told him."

"Reid, how is that a bad thing?"

"Well it isn't. Not really. I just didn't want to blurt it out in the middle of the coffee room, like I almost did."

"Spence you just have to ask to talk to him alone. Take him to Gideon's office, then shag him wild." Penelope told him with a slight giggle.

Spencer turned an incredible shade of red. "You know I haven't even kissed someone, let alone something as graphic as that."

Morgan chose this moment to walk in. "Penny you haven't seen Reid have you?" Morgan asked looking around her office. "Oh. I seem to have found him." Morgan said turning his attention to Spencer.

Penelope motioned for Spencer to go with their plan. "I, uh, can we talk?" Spencer muttered.

Morgan nodded and they left Penelope's office, to go somewhere more private to talk. Morgan started to lead them to the bull pen, but noticed how reluctant Reid was. "Um, so where do you want to go to talk?"

"Um, since Gideon isn't here I thought we could go talk in his office." Spencer blushed.

Morgan raised a brow but nodded his agreement. They walked silently into Gideon's office.

"You okay?" Morgan asked quietly.

Spencer nodded but kept looking at his shoes. The last time he had told someone he liked them, he wound up tied naked to a goal post.

"We need to talk." Spencer said in a small voice.

"Of course baby boy, that's why we are here." Morgan told him.

"It's just the last time I did this, I was tied to a goal post."

"Reid you can talk to me about anything. I'm not those high school jocks. I actually care about you."

"I know. That's what makes this so hard." Spencer said fight back the tears.

"Hey. You can say anything to me. I could never stay mad at you." Morgan told him sincerely.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

It broke Morgan's heart to hear Spencer so broken up. "Of course I promise not to hate you."

"The person I wanted to ask out is you." Spencer said curling in on himself. His arms wrapped protectively around his torso.

Derek sighed in relief. "Was that so hard?"

Spencer continued to stare at his feet. He hadn't realized how dirty they were until now.

"Spence? You thought I would hate you because you want to go out with me?"

Spencer gave one short nod.

Derek laughed. "Spencer we can go out whenever you'd like."

Finally Spencer looked up from his shoes, a faint blush present on his pale cheeks.

"Now would you relax? It's more fun to kiss someone who is relaxed." Derek told him.

Spencer blushed even deeper.

Derek pushed him against Gideon's desk and placed a hand on either side of his face. Spencer fumbled with his hands for a moment trying to decide where to put his hands, before deciding to put them around Derek's neck. Derek smiled gently before leaning in and placing his lips tenderly against Spencer's.

This was how Spencer would always remember his first kiss. A kiss that left him breathless and wanting more, a kiss that he would always remember as the one that lead to the rest of his life, the kiss that brought him and Derek together. The kiss that Spencer Reid would cherish until the day he died.


	2. It's a Date

So I realize that I made a minor error in the first Chapter... but I'm going to stick with because... well because I can. I forgot that Emily isn't even in the picture until Spencer is about 25, 26, but it's ok because I am aloud to use and abuse these characters as I see fit.

It had been a particularly busy week in the BAU. It had been so busy that Spencer Reid hadn't spent the night at his house once. Spencer was looking forward to sleep in his own bed tonight, because he definitely slept better in his own bed than in a hotel bed. It had been three weeks since Spencer's first kiss and since had had a few memorable others.

_Derek pulled Spencer aside after their first case since they kissed. "You know what you do to me pretty boy?"_

_Spencer shook his head. No he really didn't know what he did to Derek Morgan._

"_You make me want to kiss you silly."_

_Spencer blushed. "Why would you want to do that?"_

_Derek leaned in close and whispered, "'Cause you have this sexy nerd thing going on, and you don't know it, which makes it even hotter."_

_Spencer's blush deepened. "Derek we have to go back to work."_

"_Pretty boy, I am stealing you away for five minutes." Derek grabbed Spencer's wrist and lead him outside and behind the station._

"_Derek we can't."_

"_Spencer you are far less experienced then I am when it comes to such matters, now come give Derek some love." Derek said holding his arms open for Spencer._

_Spencer gave a sigh of resignation, before sliding into Derek's waiting arms. It had been five days since their first encounter, but both men wanted more of each other._

_Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer too thin waist, before place a warm kiss on the younger mans' lips._

"_Derek I really think we should wait until later."_

"_What? I'm not a loud to make out with my man?"_

"_Your man?"_

"_What you don't want me now?" Derek feigned hurt._

_Spencer punched Derek lightly in the chest. They weren't officially dating, in fact Spencer had no idea what they were. Derek leaned in to kiss Spencer again, this time the younger man didn't protest. Well that is until he felt something slick against his lips._

_Spencer pulled back, quickly. "Derek what are you doing?"_

"_Spence I'm trying to make out with you, but you keep pulling away."_

"_Yeah but was that your tongue?" _

"_Um, yeah. It's kind of how you make out."_

"_I've never seen a movie that uses the coupes tongue."_

"_That's because they are acting, trust me Spence you want to use your tongue."_

"_But Derek, that's kind of gross."_

"_Babe it isn't gross once you've tried it."_

"_Promise you'll stop if I want to?"_

"_Of course." Derek said leaning in towards Spencer this time waiting for the genius to meet him. Spencer reluctantly leaned in and gently placed his lips against Derek's._

_This time when Derek's tongue slid against Spencer's lips, Spencer opened his mouth just enough to let Derek's tongue in. Derek massaged Spencer's tongue with his own. When they broke apart Spencer was gripping Derek's upper arms tightly._

_Spencer was panting against Derek's shoulder. "Spence?"_

"_Derek, you didn't tell me that doing that would be that amazing."_

"_See Spence? I told you it wasn't gross. But we have to get back before we're missed."_

Spencer sighed as he sat down on the plane. Oh the memories he had. This had been an eventful few weeks. Derek came and sat beside him. "Hey pretty boy."

"Hey." Spencer said breathlessly, recalling another memory.

_Derek pulled Spencer into his hotel room. "You still need some practice pretty boy." Derek said attaching his lips to Spencer's._

_When they pulled apart Spencer found himself pressed against the door, with Derek pressed firmly against him. Derek rested his forehead on Spencer's. "You know, you are getting really good at this, really fast."_

"_I am a genius Derek, and this is simply an indirect mathematical correlation." Derek stopped him by pressing his lips firmly against the doctors'._

"_I should really go to my room in case someone comes to check on me." Spencer said once they pulled apart._

_Derek let him go reluctantly._

"What are you smiling about?" Derek asked.

Spencer blushed. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Derek pressed.

"Nothing."

"Spencer."

"What? It really is nothing."

"If it's nothing then you can tell me."

"Not here." Spencer whispered back harshly.

"Later?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Sure." Spencer had to talk to Derek any way, he was still unsure as to what they were.

The plane ride felt like one of the longest he had ever been on, when in reality it was only an hour and a half. Then again Derek was sitting very close, and all Spencer really felt like doing right now was kissing the dark man.

Derek grabbed both his and Spencer's bags when he got off, not even giving the younger man a chance to grab his own. Derek had always said that Spencer took too many books with him. To which Spencer would retort you would bring that many books with you too if you read twenty thousand words a minute. The argument happened every time they got on the jet to go somewhere.

Once they all arrived at the office they each had piles of files to go through, and as usual Spencer had several more then he should have had. Emily had slipped him six this week, and JJ had slipped him four, but surprisingly Derek hadn't slipped him any. Spencer finished almost an hour before everyone else. So instead of leaving he causally went to get some more coffee and stopped by Derek's desk on the way. He traded Derek a cup of hot coffee for half of the older man's stack. Derek whispered a quick thanks and that he would make it up to Spencer later.

Since Derek was Spencer's ride home, and Spencer couldn't possibly take anymore files from Derek because it would be too suspicious to the other agents, Spencer was forced to sit and read the phone directory which was probably a bad idea. Half an hour after Spencer had finished the directory Derek put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to wait so long."

"It's okay; it just gave me time to think." Spencer said with a tired smile.

"You should have had a nap." Derek said, looking over Spencer.

"Pro-probably." Spencer said trying to stifle a yawn.

It was a good thing that Derek had drove Spencer home countless times; cause Spencer was asleep the moment he got in Derek's car. Derek drove Spencer home listening to some mindless song on the radio. They pulled up in front of Spencer's small town house; Derek looked at it again and thought it was kind of cute.

"Spence you're home, you have to wake up." Spencer only shifted into the car seat so he was more comfortable.

Derek dug in Spencer's jacket pocket and found the keys for the house. Derek moved to unbuckle the young doctor, but noticed that he had suddenly come to life. "Derek, why is your hand in my pocket?"

"Well I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't so I was finding your keys to put you to bed."

"Oh. Well I'm awake now. "

"I see that." Derek chuckled.

"Can I have my keys, I'm really tired."

"I know you are pretty boy, and it's no wonder with how fast your brain goes."

Spencer smiled as he took his keys from Derek.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Derek said starting to go around to the driver's side of the car.

"Derek."

"Yeah pretty boy?" Derek asked stopping.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Spencer blushed at being so forthright.

Derek laughed. Spencer rarely voiced his opinion, especially on such matters. Derek strode back over to where Spencer was still blushing. "Don't ever be ashamed of what you want." Derek said right before he captured Spencer's lips. Spencer moaned against the kiss.

Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist, pulling the younger man closer. Spencer grasped the front of Derek's jacket with both hands. When they pulled away they leaned in close breathing each other's air.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

"Like as in a date kind of out?"

"Yeah, like dinner and a movie?"

"Sure." Spencer said a hint of a blush on his cheeks again.

They parted ways for the night. Spencer went into his house, and Derek drove away into the dark.

The next day was a flurry of paper work, which no one on the team enjoyed. As usual Spencer finished long before everyone else, having gotten a head start last night. So with his spare time he went to get some help from the queen of all knowing.

"What can I help you with love?" Garcia asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Garcia I need help figuring what to wear tonight."

"You got a hot date?"

Spencer blushed.

Garcia turned from her screens and saw this blushed a squealed with excitement. "Who?"

Spencer mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"Morgan finally going to take you out?"

Spencer's blush deepened considerably.

"Really? That's amazing. I really didn't think it would take him this long though." She mused more to herself then to Spencer.

"Penny we've been busy?" Spencer asked in a stated to shock.

"Of course."

"What do I do Penny?"

"Spence he likes you the way you are. Is that really so bad?"

"Maybe." Spencer whispered.

"Stop doubting yourself. You are one hot stud muffin."

"Penny, I'm a pale, skinny, know-it-all. Who wants that?"

"Apparently the object of your affection."

"I want to look nice for him."

"Spencer you are going to go home, shower, put on that new cologne you bought, that of course I helped you pick out. And you are going to wear jeans, instead of those pants you always wear. And perhaps put on a simple button down. Then you will look casual but gorgeous."

Spencer stood there trying to process what he was going to do.

"Oh and make sure you shave." She added as an afterthought.

"Penny I'm so nervous about this date. I mean I've never been on one before."

Penelope gasped. "You've never gone on a date?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Oh my. Ok we need to go over the rules."

"I don't even know if we are together."

"Psh doesn't matter. So rule number one; make sure he talks just as much as you do. Rule number two; when eating dinner make sure you keep your face clear of food, so wipe it often. Rule number three; always pick a scary movie."

"I hate scary movie Penny."

"That's the point. 'Cause then you have to cuddle up to him because you are scared, and since our dear Derek is the dominant type he will try and protect you."

"Anything else?"

"Nah you should be good."

Spencer thanked her and walked back out to the bull pen. He went and told Derek he was going home since he didn't have anything better to do, and Derek and smoothly replied that he would pick Spencer up at seven sharp. Spencer nodded and went to his little town house via subway and a fifteen minute walk.

It was still only three by the time Spencer got home so he decided to take a nap and then get ready.

Spencer woke up at about four thirty, and proceeded to shower. After he was done he soon realized that he really didn't have that much time to get ready. It was already five and Derek would be there in two hours to pick him up. Spencer wanted to look perfect, he wanted to look desirable. If he were honest with himself he just didn't want to look like a total geek.

Spencer spent half an hour trying to decide on a shirt, another fifteen on his jeans, plus another fifteen on what shoes he was going to wear. By the time six rolled around Spencer was a nervous wreck. He brushed his teeth and applied the cologne just like Penny said. He had already shaved so that wasn't a problem. Spencer ran his brush through his hair, and then went and sat on his couch to wait the half hour had had left to wait.

Spencer was currently having some problems with his contacts so he didn't have much choice on glasses or not, so he picked his up off of the end table and cleaned them and slid them on his face. Spencer spent his half an hour putting books back where they belonged, moving things around, and generally just trying to stay calm.

Spencer had forgotten the time so completely that we jumped in surprise when there was a knock on the door. Spencer opened the door and saw Derek standing there in jeans and a black t-shirt. What Spencer failed to notice was the bouquet of lilies.

"Hey." Spencer said breathlessly.

"Hey." Derek replied, holding the lilies out to Spencer.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. But I thought since it was your first date and all, that you should experience everything to do with a date."

Spencer blushed. "Penny?"

"Of course. She also told me if I didn't treat you right, that she was going to and I quote 'zap my into impotency'. So I think that you will be in safe hands."

"I can't believe she threatened you." Spencer laughed.

"Of course she did, you are her baby."

Spencer took the lilies in and put them in a large cup full of water.

Derek looked Spencer up and down; he had to admit the guy in jeans was definitely appealing. "You look good."

Spencer looked up from the lilies. "Thanks. You look good too."

Derek walked over to Spencer and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on, otherwise we will never make to a movie at a decent hour, and considering we both have to work in the morning." Derek trailed off.

"Yeah," Spencer said letting himself be led out of the house. Spencer made sure to lock the door on their way out.

Spencer crawled into the front seat of Derek's car. Derek drove them to a nice restaurant. They ate talking about various things, like Derek's stint playing football, and Spencer outsmarting his university professors.

Eventually Spencer got up the courage to ask Derek the question that had been plaguing him. "Derek?"

"Yeah pretty boy?"

"What are we?"

"Well that depends."

Spencer stayed silent for a moment, and then asked "On what?"

"On what you want us to be." Derek told him.

"I, Derek, I," Spencer didn't know what to say. He knew what he wanted, but he had never been in this kind of situation.

"Tell me what you want Spence."

"I want," Spencer sighed. "I want to be with you."

"With me how?"

"I want to be your," Another pause. "Boyfriend." Spencer breathed out.

"That's what you want?"

"Yes." Spencer said unsurely. It was what he wanted, but what did Derek want.

"Spencer is that what you want?" Derek said more firmly.

Spencer looked up at Derek. "Yes that's what I want."

"Good, because I was going to be with you no matter what you said."

Suddenly there was fear written clearly on Spencer's face. "No babe not like that. I just meant that even if you didn't want this, I would have still been your friend."

"Oh." Spencer felt dumb; of course that's what Derek meant.

They finished up their meals, and Derek paid for the bill. It made Spencer feel special, to be taken care of for once. They walked the two blocks to the movie theatre, Derek told Spencer to pick a movie, but Spencer hadn't heard of any of them, so he just picked one at random. Derek asked Spencer if he was sure, and Spencer nodded. Derek bought their tickets, and they got their drinks and snacks. They sat near the middle because Spencer was half blind, Derek always laugher when Spencer said that. Derek would retort, does that mean you are blind in one eye? It made them both laugh.

The movie started and seemed like it was going to be some mindless comedy, then the horror ensued. By the time the movie was half over Spencer had his face buried in Derek's shoulder, and Derek and his arm wrapped protectively around the younger mans thin shoulders. Spencer shivered as yet another girl was torn apart by a murderous man.

By the time the movie was over, Spencer was shaking and trying to keep from breaking down. Derek kept an arm around the genius' shoulders.

"You okay?"

"Yeah Derek I'm fine."

"Then why are you still shaking?" Derek asked laughing slightly.

"Sorry." Spencer said wrapping his arms around his waist impulsively. "Me and horror movies don't go well together."

"Then why did you pick one? To impress me?"

"No. I didn't know what any of them were so I just picked one. I guess I picked wrong."

Derek removed his arm from Spencer's shoulders and pulled his jacket off and gave it to Spencer.

"What are you doing?"

"You looked cold."

"Derek I'm not taking your jacket you'll catch a cold."

"Spencer it's only for a couple of blocks and you get cold faster than I do. Just take it. It would make me feel better to know that you are warm."

Spencer slid it on reluctantly. That was when Spencer felt his hand enveloped by a slightly larger warmer one. Their fingers were meshed together like they belonged that way.

Spencer would remember this night forever. It was the night he first held hands with someone he liked. This night was also the one that he went on his first date. If Spencer didn't remember this night it would have been a tragedy. This was one night that doctor Spencer Reid was truly happy.

So I finally have a second chapter for this one.... sorry it took so long... my focus was kind of on Coming Out.... Don't forget to read and review.... that goes for my other stories too.... review give me inspiration to write fluffy slashy goodness.... so if you want the slashy fluffy goodness review!!!! lol


	3. Ice Rink

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long I've been pretty sick recently. Anyway I know it's a shorter chapter but I thought it was better than nothing.

* * *

It had been three weeks since their first date, and Derek thought it was time that they had date number two. Of course this meant thinking about what to do with Spencer, because that boy had such a high speed brain that he needed to be kept busy, or at least have something intellectually stimulating. Derek wondered what to do for almost three days before he finally decided that he needed the help of the wonderful Penelope Garcia.

Derek approached the door to the dungeon slowly, carefully. Hopefully his baby girl would have some ideas as to what he could do with Spencer. As usual when he entered the door Penelope was seen typing frantically, searching for something, though Derek wasn't quite sure what since they had just returned from a case and were set up on paper work for the rest of the week.

"Hey baby girl." Derek said as he shut the door.

"Derek! I would love to chat right now but Strauss has me busy past my eye balls, and I still haven't figured out what I'm going to get you for your birthday, and to top it all off I have an itch in the middle of my back where I can't reach." Penelope said hurriedly.

Derek moved closer to her and scratched her back and said, "I'd love another of those sweaters you got me, in a dark blue."

Penelope seemed to contemplate this while he scratched her back; she stopped him and turned in her chair. "Well now that my two biggest problems are solved, what's on your mind?"

Derek leaned against one of her many desks and explained that he wanted to take Spencer out again, but he didn't know what to do.

"Oh Derek that's simple. Now go away so I can think about it."

Derek chuckled. "I thought you said it was simple. If it's so simple why do you need to think about it?"

"Shoo." Penelope said turning back to her work.

Derek figured if she was thinking about it then he was set. Derek was so smitten over the young genius that he wanted every moment they were together to be perfect. Derek was thinking about what he could possibly do that the younger man would enjoy. Just then it hit him, and so did Emily with a bunch of files.

"Oh god Emily I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Derek said helping her up, and then helping her get all her papers back in the order they were in.

"Again I'm sorry Emily."

"Morgan it's fine."

Derek left her standing there all her files back in hand as if nothing had happened. Derek went to get coffee, for both himself and Spencer. Derek took his black, and proceeded to put in the twelve teaspoons of sugar and slash of milk that Spencer liked. Derek set the coffee in front of an unusually focused Spencer Reid.

"Hey, I brought you coffee." Derek said. There was still no response. Derek leaned down and poked Spencer in the ribs yearning him a rather unmanly squeal of shock.

"Derek!" Spencer complained. "Why'd you do that?"

"'Cause you ignored me."

"I can't ignore you if I don't hear you."

"Well I can't talk to you if you are blocking out the world." Derek laughed.

"Yeah, well," Spencer didn't have a response for Derek, because he knew the older man was right. "So what did you want?"

"I brought you coffee." Derek chuckled.

The younger man sipped at the hot liquid. "It's perfect."

"What size are your feet?" Derek asked.

"Excuse me?"

Derek cleared his throat. "What size are your feet?"

"Like for shoes?"

"Yes."

"Eleven. Why?"

"No reason." Derek turned and went back to his desk.

"But Derek, why would you need to know that?"

Derek just shook his head; pretty boy could wait to find out. A couple of hours later Penelope came and drug Derek into her lair.

"I've thought of something." She told him. "The couples skating rink just opened this week, it's the first time for a couple's only rink. You should really take Spencer."

"Oh baby girl, two minds that definitely think alike, I already thought of that." He said as he kissed her forehead. "But I have paper work that still needs to be done, so we will chat later." Derek left with a smile on his face.

* * *

Thursday and Friday seemed to drag on by, Derek had stopped by a sporting goods store a purchased a decent pair of skates for Spencer, and made sure they were in good working order. Of course Derek had done all of this with the utmost secrecy, so that Spencer wouldn't find out. Derek had invited Spencer over for dinner on Saturday, and planned to take him skating after they had finished.

One time when Spencer had first joined the BAU he had told Derek about how he had never been skating, played basketball, or played poker. Derek thought maybe these simple things would make Spencer happy; one day they would do all the things Spencer had never had a chance to do.

Derek was making dinner the way his mother always used to. He already had the pork chops cooked and they were now in the oven in a mushroom sauce, while he was fighting with the carrots and potatoes to get them to cook just the way he wanted them. Derek had also decided that dinner buns were a must, and he wasn't expecting Spencer for another half an hour. So with the vegetables cooking Derek went and put on the clothes he had set out earlier.

Derek had barely finished checking the vegetables and dinner buns when his doorbell rang. Derek was only slightly surprised to find Spencer on the other side of the door. The boy was wearing dark wash jeans, and a pale blue pin stripe shirt, that was buttoned up all the way. Derek chuckled and pulled Spencer in giving him a chaste kiss.

Spencer pulled back a bit a looked around the kitchen, "It smells good."

Derek helped Spencer out of his coat and led him over to the table where they sat and drank wine while the food finished cooking. They ate in almost silence, Spencer enjoying having home cooked food for once.

"You know Derek I haven't had many home-made meals, this is really nice."

"Why's that?" Derek asked sipping at his wine.

Derek didn't know that Spencer's mother had schizophrenia, and Spencer really didn't want to tell him; not yet. "My mother was sick a lot when I was young. I practically raised myself. I kind of just ate whatever we had around."

"Well Dr. Reid you happen to be in luck, because I enjoy cooking."

They both laughed for a bit, and finished their supper.

"I have something for you." Derek told Spencer after they had finished the dishes.

Spencer looked shocked. Derek brought out a box with a bow on it.

"Derek why?"

"Just open it, and then you'll understand."

Spencer lifted the lid on the box and saw a pair of black skates. "Oh Derek, they're perfect."

Spencer sat the box down and sat in Derek's lap to give him a real kiss. Derek pulled them both up. "Let's go."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"Skating."

The look of horror on Spencer's face made Derek smile. "Pretty boy you will be fine. I won't let you fall."

That was enough to convince Spencer to at least leave Derek's house. Once they got to the rink however Spencer did not want the 'death blades' on his feet. Derek spent another fifteen minutes just trying to get the skates on Spencer's feet. Finally Spencer agreed and Derek helped him shakily to his feet.

"Derek this is going to be a disaster."

"Baby, nothing bad is going to happen." Derek wrapped his arm around Spencer's thin waist. "I'm here with you, remember?"

Spencer allowed himself to be lead onto the ice, where he shook and wobbled; Derek holding him tight the whole while. After a few minutes of careful instruction Spencer had the hang of it and was only holding Derek's hand.

Derek watched the other happy couple's skating around them, and noticed all most all of them where heterosexual couple's. Derek never even thought of the problems Spencer would have because they were together.

"Spencer? Are you happy?"

"Well my feet kind of hurt and I'm a little bit cold, but other than that yeah I'm happy."

"No I mean are you happy being with me?"

Spencer stopped skating and turned to Derek. "Are you kidding? Derek I wanted to be with you for so long and I realize that I'm not really good enough for you, and that I'm really dorky, and I don't have any style, but I thought you wanted to be with me too." Spencer looked hurt.

"No baby I want to be with you, I was just thinking about all the hardships you'd have to deal with. Do you really think I'm worth all that?"

"What hardships Derek?" Spencer asked and he kissed Derek.

Derek smiled, "Spence not only that but we are also an inter-racial couple."

Spencer brought their hands up so Derek could see them, "I happen to like the way our hands look together. The contrast looks amazing together. Derek I don't care what other people think, I'm with you, they aren't. I want to be with you because of who you are, not because of sex, and not because of race."

Derek was more than satisfied with the answer he got. "Alright babe."

"Now come on Derek you still have to show me how to go backwards."

Derek laughed; yeah he did have to teach Spencer how to go backwards. Maybe  
Spencer would have to teach Derek a few things too.

* * *

Happy Christmas everyone, I'm hoping to have another chapter up soon, as well as one for Coming Out.


	4. Christmas First’s

So this is kind of late, but I wanted it up before my birthday. I had problems getting it up on the site... not quite sure why. Anyway time for a Derek/Spencer Christmas.

Spencer showed up for work slightly late because his car wouldn't start. Derek looked at the frosted agent and lover, and stalked over to the boy. "Why didn't you phone me?"

"I-it's not th-that cold o-out." Spencer said shivering.

"Yeah okay pretty boy." Derek said taking off his sweater and handing it to Spencer who just shook his head. Derek leaned in closer, "Baby your coat is soaked and you are freezing just take my sweater."

"Derek it'll look too suspicious."

"Spence I don't care, you are not getting sick right before Christmas. We are going to visit my family remember? I want to in good health."

Spencer sneezed as if to prove Derek's point. "Please?"

"Fine. But only because I don't want to be a snivelling mess in front of your mother." Spencer said pulling the too big sweater over his head.

Derek looked satisfied and they went to putting a profile together for a neighbouring police station, since Hotch had put his foot down this year and said that they needed a break. The whole team had two weeks off. Spencer and Derek had decided to spend a couple of days with Spencer's mom, and then go to Chicago for a few days with Derek's family. Spencer had never really had a family gathering for Christmas and this made him nervous. They had only been dating for about five months, but this was something Derek wanted and Spencer wasn't about to deny him this.

Once they finished the profile everyone attended the Christmas party that Garcia was holding at her house. Derek practically forced Spencer to ride with him, mostly to talk to him.

Spencer was staring out the window.

"Baby, why didn't you phone me this morning?"

"I didn't want to be a bother to you Derek. You do so much for me. You taught me how to skate, took me to dinner and a movie; you even cooked dinner for me. Derek I have done nothing for you."

Derek pulled into an empty parking lot. "Spencer I'm not with you because I expect anything. I'm with you because I want to be. You do know that I care about you a great deal right? You had me worried this morning, and when you came in soaking wet and shivering, I was mad at myself. I couldn't believe that I didn't call you with the cold weather, I know how touchy your Volvo is in the cold weather."

"Derek, I should have phoned someone or gotten a cab, but I thought I'd be okay. Honestly Derek I didn't think it was as cold as it actually was. It only started to snow really heavily when I was about ten minutes away from the office." Spencer just sat there staring at his intertwined hands.

Derek slid his hand in between Spencer's, and Spencer latched onto his warmer hand. Derek could see Spencer shaking. "Baby, don't get upset."

Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer's thin shoulders, and just let Spencer cry into his chest. "I'm so stupid Derek. I should have called you and I didn't, and I thought you expected something from me, but you don't, you just want me to be me."

Derek wiped away Spencer's tears, "You can be so silly sometimes." Derek kissed Spencer warmly on the lips, "We okay now?"

Spencer nodded and smiled, "If we don't hurry up Penny will wonder what we were doing."

Derek laughed, "Yeah, she would probably think we snuck off for a quickie."

Spencer blushed bright red. "Derek!"

"Sorry babe."

The rest of the drive was pretty silent. Once they arrived at the techs house however, Derek was instantly surrounded by the many single friends Penny had outside of work. Spencer went and talked with his co-workers. After almost half an hour Spencer was sitting alone in the living room nursing a glass of wine. After another half an hour Spencer was starting to get upset and nursing the same glass of wine. After the third half hour Spencer got up and said his goodbye's to everyone except Derek.

Spencer had just put on his coat and was just bending over to tie up his shoes when a pretty red head sauntered over. "You aren't leavin' are you sugar?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend seems to be a little pre-occupied."

"Oh the dark ones yours?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to be."

"Why don't you go over there and show him who he belongs to?"

"Our team doesn't know we're together."

"So? Shouldn't they know?"

"If they know, we can't work together anymore."

"Oh honey, which is worse? You two not working together anymore or those girls pawing him?"

Spencer seemed to think about this for a moment before putting his scarf around his neck.

"Suit yourself." She said before walking over to Derek and wrapping an arm around his waist, she whispered something into his ear, and suddenly Derek looked very displeased. He stalked over to where Spencer was bent down lacing his shoe up.

"Baby boy where are you going?"

"Home." Spencer's answer was short and cold.

"Spence I'm sorry, we were just talking."

"For an hour and a half?" Spencer asked incredulously.

"You should have come and said something; I would have left in a heartbeat."

"Derek you forgot about me."

"Baby I'm sorry, come, we'll sit and talk."

"No Derek, I'm tired of sitting and hiding, of not being able to just come and hold your hand."

Derek grasped Spencer's hand firmly in his. "You want to be a couple everywhere? We can do that. Take your shoes off, let's go dance."

Spencer sighed in frustration. "Derek I want you to be able to keep it in your pants long enough to wait for me."

"Spencer, I haven't been with anyone for seven months, and I care way too much about you to jeopardize what we have by having sex with someone else. Spence you know I will wait as long as you need me to."

Spencer leaned down and undid his shoe. "Fine Derek you win, but could you at least act like you don't want to get it on with them?"

"Get it on? Pretty boy you sure are cute." Derek said pulling him toward the crowd of people, a soft melody floating through the air. The piano music had been something Penelope had decided would make everyone more comfortable.

"I'm not cute." Spencer mumbled just loud enough for Derek to hear him, who thought it, was the funniest thing.

Penelope noticed their intertwined hands and nodded at them knowingly. She was honestly happy that they had finally decided to stop hiding from everyone at work. Derek spun the younger man around and right into his arms, Spencer blushed. They stood still for a moment just letting the piano melody wash over them.

"Derek I'm not very good at dancing."

"Spence it'll be fine just follow my lead." Derek said pulling Spencer firmly against him.

Finally Spencer wrapped his arm around Derek's neck and tried to follow Derek's movements. They had never danced together before but they did not too bad; though Spencer thought it was a little awkward. Derek listened to the tune, thinking about how this was going to be their song, and how he would have to find out what it was before they left. They were just enjoying the feel of each other when Hotch and Gideon came over to them.

"How long?" Hotch asked the pair.

"Five months." Derek said with confidence, his arm wrapped around Spencer's waist hand landing on his hip.

"You two seemed to be hanging out a lot more." Gideon said with a smile.

"Don't let it interfere with what we do." Hotch said sternly.

"We won't." Spencer said.

"Good. And it's about damn time the two of you got together; you've been dancing around it since Spencer joined the BAU." Hotch laughed.

Derek and Spencer enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

* * *

Spencer threw a few more things into his bag, and then pulled everything out to make sure he had everything he needed for two weeks away.

"Holy Spence. Do you really need all of that?" Derek asked. He had just arrived to help Spencer finish packing.

"Well statistically Derek, it's likely that I could spill something on myself o have someone else spill something on me, and then there's the fact that there is snow and I want to be prepared for the cold, or heat depending on what the weather decides to do. Also there is an extremely high rate of slipping when not prepared."

"Spencer it will be fine, just stop worrying." Derek said helping Spencer to fold everything and put it carefully into the giant suitcase the kid was taking.

"What if your mom doesn't like me?" Spencer asked suddenly stopping his movements.

"Baby she is going to love you. Who wouldn't?"

That seemed to be enough to put Spencer's mind temporarily at ease, and they finished packing relatively quickly. After everything was loaded into Derek's car the trip to the airport didn't take long. The flight was longer than usual, but only because they weren't in the jet.

Derek checked them into the hotel they would be staying in for the next two nights, while Spencer found out where the closest coffee shop was. Once they got up to the room Derek found that they had messed up, he had wanted two beds since he and Spencer hadn't reached that stage in their relationship. Spencer blushed and said it would be fine.

They only stopped long enough to drop off their bags, and then they were off to find coffee and then go to see Spencer's mom. Of course Diana knew that Spencer was bringing 'a special someone' she just had no idea that that would be a man.

They walked into Bennington Sanitarium and Spencer had a quick chat with Dr. Jesson, before making their way over to where Diana was sitting reading.

"Mom."

"Spencer." His mother said standing to give her son a hug.

"You remember Derek Morgan?"

"I thought it was him who would be coming with you, you write such wonderful things about him, and you've been writing about him more lately."

Spencer blushed.

"Mrs. Reid." Derek said shaking her hand.

"Oh please call me Diana."

They sat and chatted about nothing in particular until almost seven when the boys left to go back to the hotel. Derek took hold of Spencer's hand and bought him another coffee, something Derek had learned a long time ago that the boy needed for everything; even going to sleep at night.

It took them nearly half an hour to get back to the hotel, and when they finally did there was mass chaos in the lobby so they had troubles getting to their room. Derek pushed through the crowd and pulled Spencer along behind him. They made it to the elevator, and Derek pushed the button, and wrapped a protective arm around Spencer's shoulders.

The upper floors were basically empty to Derek's relief, and he ushered Spencer quickly to their room.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Derek said.

They stood there in silence not knowing what to say or do, then Spencer's stomach growled loudly. Derek laughed. "Hungry?"

Spencer blushed, "Yeah."

"Well how about we go find some food then?"

Spencer nodded in agreement, and they found their way back to the still full lobby and out the front door. Derek drug Spencer down the street a short ways, he had seen a little restaurant earlier that looked good.

"Derek stop! Where are we going?"

Derek stopped and pulled Spencer flush against him. "We are going to a little restaurant we passed by earlier."

Spencer squirmed against him, only prompting Derek to hold on tighter.

"Derek what's gotten into you?"

Derek leaned in and whispered in Spencer's ear. "You look so fucking sexy when you're embarrassed."

Spencer blushed, but could also feel his blood rushing. Derek captured his lips right there in the middle of the street. Spencer had never been a part of such a public display of affection, but it made him feel like maybe he was good enough for Derek, and thus kissed Derek back with such passion it left them both breathless. They stood there for a moment just holding each other, foreheads pressed together.

"Come on pretty boy you're hungry."

Spencer groaned inwardly, he didn't feel hungry anymore, but his jeans were tight.

* * *

Dinner had been nice, and Derek had just barely closed the door when he had his arms full of Spencer.

Derek pulled back slightly, "What's gotten into you now?"

"I've been hard since before dinner." Spencer said with a blush.

Derek laughed a little, "Oh so that's why you nearly choked from eating too fast."

Derek wasn't sure what Spencer wanted since they had yet to be intimate together. "What do you want?"

Spencer breathed out heavily. "I want you to take my virginity."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Derek, I mean I have thought about it a lot, and about what it would mean, and I decided that I was ready for that, that I was ready to be yours. I want you to take me."

Derek almost laughed at how teenager that sounded but thought better of it. Derek grabbed Spencer's hips firmly and pulled the genius tight against him. Spencer let out a shocked cry, but grabbed at Derek's coat to take it off. Derek was amazed by Spencer's eagerness. Derek slid out of his jacket and helped Spencer remove his as well. Derek looked at Spencer's thin body, and saw the clothing he had to face, he was looking at Spencer's gray vest with a blue button down underneath.

Derek ran his hands down Spencer's chest and stomach and noticed the younger man shiver under his gentle touch. Derek undid the buttons on Spencer's vest and slid it off the thin shoulders. Derek pressed his lips firmly to Spencer's and sought entrance, which he was immediately given. While tasting every crevasse of Spencer's mouth Derek started undoing the buttons on Spencer's shirt. Derek's hands met the bare skin of Spencer's chest, who gasped into the kiss.

Derek backed Spencer up to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Derek took a moment to look over the pale expanse of skin, and leaned over to undo the boys' pants. Spencer groaned and pulled Derek down on top of him. Spencer enjoyed the feeling of Derek's weight on top of him, and could feel that Derek was just as hard as he was. Derek went to work sucking just below Spencer's collar bone so it wouldn't show when they went to visit his mom the next day. Spencer moaned and bucked his hips up instinctively. This caused Derek to accidentally bite Spencer, who then yelled and bucked his hips up harder.

Derek placed a hand back at Spencer's hip to hold him down. "Spence, calm down."

Spencer threw his head back and took a deep breath; Derek watched Spencer's ribs expand, than set to work on Spencer's pants again. This time Derek got Spencer's belt undone, as well as his pants undone. Derek pulled the dark jeans off, to see blue boxer briefs.

"Derek?" Spencer's voice sounded shy and timid.

"You okay pretty boy?"

"I feel rather exposed."

"Oh." Derek stood and pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his rather toned abs and chest.

Spencer sat up and wrapped his arms around his middle, watching Derek intently. Derek slowly undid his pants, sliding them down his thighs even slower. Spencer shivered slightly at the sight of the darker man in only boxers. Derek pushed Spencer back down and pushed his legs apart so he could settle between them. Spencer gasped at the skin to skin contact. Derek slid a hand in between them and palmed Spencer through his shorts. Spencer threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Derek smiled and applied a little bit more pressure; he could feel the pre-cum leaking through Spencer's briefs. Derek leaned down and kissed Spencer's swollen lips. Derek slid his hand underneath the fabric and pulled at Spencer's leaking cock. Spencer was a great deal bigger than Derek had imagined in his fantasies. After a few more solid pulls, Spencer went rigid underneath Derek.

Spencer hid his face under his hands in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Derek."

"What are you sorry for baby? "

"I have no control."

"Spence," Derek said sitting beside the young genius, "I expected this."

Spencer rolled over so his back was to Derek, "I'm not very good."

Derek put a hand on Spencer's hip and leaned in close, "It's not that you aren't any good, it's that you don't have any experience, these things will come with time and experience."

Spencer sat up suddenly, with a determined look on his face.

"What?"

"I want to make you cum." Spencer said.

Derek groaned. "You can't say things like that."

"Why?"

Derek pulled Spencer's hand to his increasing erection. Spencer's eyes grew wide. "You're huge!"

Derek chuckled, the smirked, "I'm not even fully hard yet." He whispered to Spencer.

Spencer ran his hand tentatively over the length of Derek's engorged member. Derek lifted his hips and slid his boxers off, revealing his long, dark, pulsing cock. Spencer licked his lips, at the sight of the pre-cum starting to leak from the dark tip.

Derek's eyes were glued to Spencer, the boys cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, and his lips were swollen from the rough kisses. Derek felt rather than saw Spencer gently grasp his hardened cock. Derek groaned, which helped to encourage Spencer to tighten his grip.

Derek marveled at how skilled Spencer's hand was for how inexperienced he was. Pretty soon Derek was bucking into Spencer's hand, all the while encouraging the younger man to sit on him. Soon Spencer was straddling Derek's legs, using one hand to stroke Derek's hard length while the other lightly fondled Derek's balls.

Derek brought Spencer's lips to his own, and kissed the boy silly, while he was on the verge of orgasm. Derek pulled back and threw his head back, exposing skin where a timid Spencer sucked lightly on the junction between Derek's neck and shoulder. Derek went rigid against Spencer and came all over their stomachs. Derek pressed his forehead against Spencer's; holding onto the younger mans neck.

"Baby, that was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?"

Spencer blushed, "Well I have studied human anatomy a great deal and know where all the pleasure points are so if you apply the right amount of pressure to them," Spencer was cut off by Derek's lips.

The boys decided a shower was in order. Derek was sweet, he washed Spencer's back and hair for him, and Spencer washed Derek's back in return, since Derek didn't have any hair. Derek even helped the younger man dry off, before attempting to whisk him off to bed, but Spencer wanted to get his pajamas on. Derek figured that Spencer was still a bit uncomfortable with being naked around anyone. Derek slipped on some clean boxers and saw Spencer bent over putting on some briefs.

Once they were ready for bed; Spencer in pajama bottoms, and a t-shirt; Derek was in boxers and a wife beater. Derek was already lying in bed waiting for Spencer who was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I've never slept in the same bed as someone before." Spencer said blushing.

"Spence just come to bed and get some sleep."

"But Derek, I hog the blankets."

"How would you know? I thought you never slept with anyone before." Derek joked.

"I kind of wrap them around me, makes me feel protected."

"I'll protect you Spence."

Spencer smiled, Derek was right; he would protect Spencer at any cost. Spencer sauntered over to the bed and poked Derek in the stomach. Derek laughed and slid over. Spencer settled himself on his back; Derek was lying on his side head propped up by his arm.

"You know you'd be safer in my arms." Derek said with a wink.

It was Spencer's turn to laugh; he rolled over and looked Derek in the eye. Derek rolled onto his back and opened his arms for Spencer to crawl into. Spencer looked skeptical at how comfortable it would be, but upon crawling into Derek's arms he realized that Derek's shoulder was very comfortable, and that Derek provided much needed heat.

Spencer was settled in for the night and Derek only had to extend his arm to turn off the light.

* * *

The next morning Derek went to find them some muffins and coffee for breakfast while Spencer showered, complaining that his hair was all tangled. They ate in silence and then got ready to go see Spencer's mom. This time Diana talked about Spencer growing up and how she wished she had done a better job, Derek said that Spencer had turned out to be a fine young man.

After that Diana had told Derek about Spencer's toddler years, and how he could talk in full sentences by a year old. Spencer blushed a lot and gave his mother another book for her collection, Diana thanked him. Derek pulled out a small package and handed it to Diana; she gave him a questioning look, but opened it anyway.

"Oh Derek you shouldn't have." It was a small locket with a tiny picture of Spencer in it. "Would you mind helping me put it on?"

Derek got up and did the clasp around her neck. Diana fingered the small piece of metal for a moment before looking up. "Spencer you have a good man here, don't you dare let him escape."

Derek and Spencer both smiled, and said that for one Derek wasn't going anywhere, and two Spencer wasn't giving him up without a fight.

They joked for a short while before Diana said that they should go spend some time alone, because couples need that to be good together. Spencer had blushed and Derek just smiled. Spencer gave his mother a kiss and a hug, and Derek went to shake Diana's hand but she pulled him in for a hug and whispered to Derek, "Take care of him for me." Of course it was loud enough for Spencer to hear but he pretended he didn't hear. He waved to her as he walked out the door.

"When did you get that locket?"

"I actually bought it almost ten years ago to give to my high school sweet heart. We had been together for almost six years when she confessed she only stayed with me for the reputation. She was actually a lesbian."

Spencer started to giggle into his hand.

"What?"

"Well she was a lesbian and you are gay, but you two were together for six years. How does that work?"

Derek was at a loss for words. Spencer was right, how do two people who aren't attracted to each other stay together for so long? Derek stayed silent for almost three blocks when he noticed that Spencer was shivering next to him. Derek took his scarf off and wrapped it around Spencer's face.

"Thanks." Derek just smiled at him. He still didn't want his lover to get sick. Derek slid his hand into Spencer's coat pocket with Spencer's hand.

Spencer's face lit up. Derek pulled him into a store and said "Let's look around and warm up a bit."

Spencer nodded, it was a good idea. Derek saw a few sweaters that he thought would look great on Spencer and a pair of pants and would frame his tight tushy. Spencer saw a scarf that he thought Derek's mom might like so he picked it up, and held onto it while they made their way over to the jewelry section of the store. Derek pointed out a thin silver chain that he thought would look good against Spencer's pale collar bone. Spencer blushed when the sales woman agreed, and said he was going to go pay for the scarf. Derek bought the chain, and a bigger matching one for himself, he also bought a small pendant that said forever on it. Derek slid the box into his coat pocket and went to meet Spencer at the front of the store.

They only had another two blocks to walk before they reached the hotel, and Derek had plans for them. Derek had known Spencer for over three years now, and knew well enough that Spencer got rather tense after seeing his mother. Visiting his mother made Spencer remember that he was highly likely to develop schizophrenia, and that he wasn't able to take care of his own mother. Derek also knew that if Spencer wasn't careful with how much he spent that he could lose everything he had, because of how much it cost to keep his mother well taken care of.

Derek whisked Spencer back to the hotel, and started a bath for the younger man.

"Derek why are you running water?"

"'Cause baby, you are going to have a nice hot bath, and then you are going to lie down and let me get rid of the tension in your muscles."

Spencer blushed a deep red, something Derek could do without even thinking about it. Derek laughed, "Go get in, I'll join you in a minute."

Spencer started to walk away when Derek smacked his butt soundly. Spencer decided to ignore this action and continue to the bathroom.

Spencer had barely lowered himself into the tub when Derek walked in. Spencer looked up shocked and tried to cover himself up.

Derek laughed, "Spencer I've already seen it."

Spencer blushed, "Still."

Derek knelt on the floor next to the tub and grabbed the wash cloth. Spencer leaned forward and let Derek wash his back, feeling the coldness once the warm water on his back cooled. Derek kissed Spencer lightly, and pulled the plug in the tub.

"Come on pretty boy, you're all tensed up."

Spencer couldn't argue that fact; he could feel that all of his back muscles were hard and rigid. Derek stood there with a towel for Spencer, and helped dry him off so he wouldn't get too cold. Spencer grabbed yet another pair of briefs from his bag, and his pajama bottoms, and laid down where Derek directed him to.

Derek straddled the back of Spencer's legs and poured some lotion on the younger mans back. Spencer flinched at the coldness and Derek chuckled and apologized. Soon enough however Derek's dark fingers were working over Spencer's back, pressure applied in all the right places. Spencer moaned when Derek ran his hands down his back, working on his lower back.

"Geez Spence I didn't realize you were this tense." Derek said digging his fingers in slightly harder.

By the time Derek had finished he was sitting on a rather hard sleeping Spencer. Derek left Spencer to sleep while he went out to get something for them to eat. When Derek returned he saw a rather sleeping looking Spencer Reid; sitting up in the bed sporting a full on woody. Derek chuckled; he knew what they were doing after they ate.

"Where were you?" Spencer asked stifling a yawn.

"I went to get you food."

Spencer lunged for the bag, which Derek held above his head, not that that did any good since Spencer was the taller of the two of them. Spencer grabbed the bag easily and sat down at the table in the corner of the room. Derek laughed and sat with him. They ate the Chinese food in silence, Spencer with his fork and Derek with chop sticks. Spencer finished what was sat in front of him along with the few mouthfuls that Derek had fed him.

Derek could see the built up lust in Spencer's eyes, grabbed his hand and drug him over to the bed. This time however Spencer pushed Derek down on the bed and straddled his legs. Derek marveled at how long Spencer's legs really were; the boy was all leg. Spencer was attacking Derek's mouth with his own, and Derek granted him entrance, they had a mock battle for dominance which Derek won. Spencer broke away and lifted Derek's t-shirt over his head. Derek could see the small hickey just bellow Spencer's collar bone from last night, and realized that Spencer would probably have a few more before they got on the plane tomorrow.

Derek had a firm butt cheek in each hand, massaging them harshly, while Spencer was busy sucking harshly on the junction between Derek's pecks. Derek decided he had had enough of this and flipped them over so he was on top of Spencer. Spencer looked up at him through lust laden eyes.

"God Spence you are so fucking hot."

Spencer blushed, "You're not so bad yourself."

Derek chuckled and kissed Spencer again, undoing his own pants. Spencer noticed this of course and slapped his hands again, finishing the task and sliding them over Derek's bottom. Derek somewhere along the way made the decision that it would be easier to get out of his pants if he got up, so he did and hurriedly removed them. While he was up Derek went over to his bag and pulled out a condom and lube. Derek tossed the stuff by Spencer and proceeded to rid the genius of his clothing, which was really only his pyjama pants and briefs; but they were still in Derek's way. Spencer helped Derek out by raising his tiny hips.

Derek threw the offensive garments behind him, and crawled back up to Spencer and hovered over him. "Baby are you sure? We don't have to if you don't want you." Derek asked.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Derek's strong shoulders, "I've wanted to since we started dating, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. I'm ready now."

Derek looked surprised, but grabbed the lube anyway. Derek slicked his fingers up and pushed Spencer's long legs apart. Spencer moved away from the intrusion slightly, until Derek started to move inside Spencer. After a moment Spencer was pushing back on the finger, which Derek took as a sign for more and added a second finger. It wasn't long before Spencer's face started to flush, and he was begging Derek for more. Derek scissored his fingers before swiftly adding a third finger, which Spencer willingly took.

Derek could see how beautiful Spencer truly was when he was flushed like this. Derek was face level with Spencer still but kissed his way towards Spencer's hips. Spencer's hips were something Derek had always wanted to examine. Derek licked one bone that stuck out quite profusely then bite at it gently. Spencer moaned above Derek pleading for more. Derek slid in a fourth finger, this time Spencer hissed slightly at the pain, but after a moment of adjusting pushed down on Derek's fingers.

Derek spent several long moments preparing Spencer for something much bigger. "Spence, you ready?"

"God yes Derek! Just do it already!"

Derek sheathed himself with a condom and applied more lube to his hard length before slowly pressing into Spencer's tight hole. Spencer squeezed his eyes closed tight, attempting to ward off the pain. When Derek was buried balls deep in Spencer he stopped and just waited. Derek slid Spencer's legs up so they were around his waist; this helped to ease Spencer's pain slightly.

Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Derek, who slid out slightly to start a slow pace. Spencer moaned his name, which encouraged Derek to increase his pace. Spencer was clawing at Derek's back and moaning loudly, as Derek continuously hit Spencer's prostate. Derek enjoyed hearing Spencer being so vocal, it was something the younger man had never done.

Derek planted his hands firmly on Spencer's hips, Spencer was sure he would have bruises in the morning but he didn't care. Derek kept hitting that special spot inside Spencer that had him screaming in ecstasy.

"Derek I'm close." Spencer moaned.

Not a chance Derek thought, and he held the base of Spencer's penis tightly in one hand to keep the younger man from cumming.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"I want us to cum together." Derek told him increasing his pace so that he was pounding into Spencer's tight hole.

Spencer's heels were digging into Derek's ass, his nails were clawing at Derek's back, and his lips were attacking Derek's lips. Derek's hand was digging into Spencer's well defined hip bone, his cock was pounding Spencer's tight ass, and his tongue was dominating Spencer's. Derek felt himself getting close, and started to pump Spencer's cock in time with his fast thrusts.

Derek felt himself tense up the same time Spencer did, and they rode out the waves of pleasure together. Spencer clung to Derek arching upward into Derek's body. Their bodies were pressed tight together as they panted into each other. Derek kissed Spencer sweetly, and got up. Spencer whimpered at the empty feeling of Derek not being inside him. Derek disposed of the condom and came back to the bed to retrieve Spencer.

"We should shower, so we aren't going to bed dirty."

Spencer muttered something that sounded like, maybe I like being dirty. Derek drug Spencer to the bathroom and they washed and dried hurriedly. Spencer was lying in bed in his pyjama bottoms, and Derek chuckled to himself. Now they were an intimate couple and Spencer still felt the need to wear something to bed.

Derek crawled into bed naked beside Spencer who immediately blushed and looked away. Derek slid right in beside Spence throwing an arm over his waist. "Why are you blushing?" Derek asked coyly.

"You're naked." Spencer told him.

"Yes and I was naked twenty minutes ago when we were making love."

"That's different. Now it's time for bed and you are naked."

"Spence I've slept naked since I was twenty. It's rather liberating."

"You didn't sleep naked last night, or any time we were on a case."

"Because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable, but I figured since you had seen and felt me naked you would be okay with me sleeping naked beside you."

"It's not so much that I'm uncomfortable as I'm just not used to it."

Derek chuckled and pulled Spencer close to him, "Well maybe you should get used to it." Derek said suggestively.

Spencer giggled and half-heartedly tried to push Derek back. Derek captured his lips once more before pulling the covers up over them and turning off the light, they had an early flight the next morning.

* * *

Spencer and Derek had a rushed morning, they woke up slightly late and thus missed breakfast, their cab was late, and to top it all off they had problems going through customs. Derek was pissed by the time they got on the plane, but Spencer just took his hand and ran his fingers over Derek's knuckles.

The stewardess gave them evil glares the entire flight, so Spencer decided to make a game out of it. "Hey Derek?"

"Yes Spencer?"

"I want you to kiss me."

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you just kiss me?"

"Because it'll work better if you kiss me."

"What'll work better?"

"Nothing. Just kiss me." Spencer said, pouting his lip.

Derek couldn't resist Spencer when he pouted. Derek leaned over and kissed that pout off of Spencer's lips. It wasn't quite what Spencer had wanted, but it made the stewardess switch cabins.

Spencer slept on Derek's should the rest of the fight and Derek woke him up just before they landed. Derek grabbed their luggage while Spencer grabbed them a sandwich. Derek's mom had told Derek a few weeks ago that she would pick them up from the airport. Spencer and Derek were sitting just outside the terminal eating their sandwiches when Mrs. Morgan came up to them.

Derek hugged his mother tight, and kissed her sweetly on the cheek. Spencer blushed and looked away, such public displays always made him slightly, if not crazy embarrassed.

Derek turned and pulled Spencer over by the arm, "Mom this is Spencer Reid, Spence this is my mom Fran Morgan."

Spencer held out his hand expecting Fran to shake it, instead she slapped it away and gave him a hug. "You must be awfully important for Derek to ask if you could come for Christmas. You're the first person he's ever brought home to us."

Derek carried most of their bags, but Spencer packed his biggest bag, which was of course packed full of books. Derek put everything in the trunk and went to get into the back seat but Spencer stopped him. "Derek I'll sit in the back I'm used to it."

"Pretty boy your legs are way longer than mine."

"Derek it's fine. Believe me I can fit in pretty small spaces."

Derek gave up and let Spencer have his way. Fran told them about his sister's coming home for the holidays, and that on Christmas day there would be a lot of family coming over. Spencer almost cringed at the thought of a lot of people around; he got a little claustrophobic with a lot of people around. Once they arrived at Fran's house two pretty girls came rushing out of the house.

Derek hugged his sisters and introduced them to Spencer, who recognized the shorter one to be Desiree, and the taller one with rusty highlights to be Sarah. It was Desiree who tried to lift Spencer's book bag out of the trunk.

"Holy Derek what did you pack? This thing weighs a tonne!"

Spencer blushed. "Actually it's mine."

Desiree turned to him, "What on earth did you bring? Rocks?"

"I just brought a few books to read."

"A few?"

"Yes that should keep me reading for about seven or eight hours."

"Hours?"

"Yes."

Derek grabbed the bag, and another one before leaving to go into the house, laughing of course. Sarah told him that they had set up a cot in Derek's room for his guest, Derek chuckled. Derek's family was still unaware of the fact that him and Spencer were together.

Derek came back down stairs to see Desiree still harassing Spencer.

"Yo Des, leave the poor kid alone."

Spencer glared at Derek. When they had started dating Derek had promised Spencer that he wouldn't refer to him as a kid because it was 'creepy'.

"Sorry Derek, he's just so cute. I mean for a skinny white boy."

Spencer looked instantly hurt. He had always been the skinny nerd, or the skinny freak. The truth of it was he had actually gained ten pounds since he started dating Derek.

"I'm going to go put these away." Spencer went up stairs to the only door that was open. Derek had set the bags he brought up on the far side of the room so Spencer sat the ones he brought with them. Spencer lay on the double bed that was there, curled in on himself.

Derek came in a few minutes later. "She didn't mean anything by it Spence."

"I know Derek. It just brings back bad memories."

Derek knew a lot about these bad memories, sometimes Spencer still had nightmares about it and would call Derek in the middle of the night. Derek shut the door and curled up with Spencer; spooning him from behind. Spencer relaxed into his touch.

"Come on baby, Momma Morgan said that dinner was almost ready."

"Momma Morgan?"

"Yeah that's what we always called her, because she would babysit for basically the whole neighbourhood, and all the kids called her Momma Morgan, so we did too."

Spencer nodded in understanding. Derek kissed the back of his neck before getting up. Spencer shivered at the loss of heat but stood up none the less. Derek pulled him close and gave him a proper kiss. "Come on pretty boy, those sandwiches didn't have a whole lot too them, and this is my Momma's cooking."

Spencer smiled and gave Derek on last kiss before they left.

Derek's mom did most of the talking at dinner, Sarah and Desiree helped her a bit, but for the most part Spencer sat in silence as Derek answered questions about work and how it was going.

Then it happened. "So when are you going to bring us home a girl Derek?" It was Desiree who asked the question.

"Yeah Derek? You said you had a special someone." Sarah supplied.

Derek sat quiet for a moment, until Spencer squeezed his hand under the table.

"Actually Des, Spencer's my someone."

Spencer blushed, his hair falling in his eyes. He had never met someone's family before; well other then the BAU's family's. This was different. He was meeting Derek's family as Derek's boyfriend, not just a co-worker.

The three women sat there in silence. None of them knew what to say.

"Derek are you telling us you're gay?" Desiree asked.

"No, no it's not like that. Spencer is the only guy I've ever been with. It's different with him. I didn't fall for him because of his gender. I fell for him because he's incredibly smart, funny even though he doesn't know it, and he is gorgeous."

Spencer turned a bright red.

"Derek when you asked if you could bring a friend home for the holidays I thought you meant a friend not a-a boyfriend." Mrs Morgan said.

"Mom, you have to understand that this isn't something I wanted to tell you over the phone. I've been straight all my life, and to have to tell you I'm with a man? That isn't easy."

Spencer turned to look at Derek, "Being with me isn't easy?"

Derek turned to Spencer, "Baby you know that isn't what I meant so don't take it that way."

"You know what? I think it's beautiful. Derek if you are happy that is all that matters." Sarah said loudly grasping everyone's attention. "Love is something to be cherished, it doesn't matter race, or gender or whatever else there is. When you find love you have to hold on to it."

What Sarah said made a lot of sense. It didn't matter to Derek that Spencer was white, or that Spencer was a guy. All that mattered was Derek wanted more than anything to be with him.

Derek's mother was still contemplating everything that was said. The rest of the meal was one big awkward silence. After dinner everyone helped out to get rid of the supper mess. Derek led Spencer back up to the bedroom to talk to him.

Derek shut the door behind him, and embraced the smaller man.

"I care about you so much Spencer; I don't know what I would do without you. You mean the world to me." Derek whispered into the light brown hair.

Spencer clutched the back of Derek's shirt tight. "Derek I think I might love you, and that scares me because I don't even really know what love means. I mean I understand the chemical part of it, but not the actual emotional part."

"Spence, love is what we have. But for me to say it makes it real, and that means that one of us could get hurt."

Spencer had a sudden look of panic on his face.

"No baby, I don't ever plan on hurting you." Derek brought their lips together and held on tight to Spencer's hips.

When they broke apart Derek laughed for a second, "I have to say your hips are probably my favourite part of your body."

"Really?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. They have the perfect shape for my hands to hold onto."

"I noticed this morning when I saw your finger prints on my hip."

"I left bruises?"

"Derek it's not a big deal, I mean I bruise really easy."

"Show me."

Spencer un-tucked his shirt and slid his pants down a few inches revealing dark finger marks. Derek pressed on lightly and Spencer flinched away.

"They hurt?"

"Only when you touch them."

"Spence why didn't you telling me I was hurting you?"

"Derek it didn't hurt at the time, but I knew that they would bruise." Spencer said tucking his shirt back in.

"I'm sorry." Derek got down on his knees and untucked Spencer's shirt again, and kissed each bruise on both hips before standing.

"Derek there is nothing to be sorry for, besides I'm pretty sure I left some marks on your back."

"Spence you didn't leave any marks on me. I checked this morning. Well there's a light one on my chest but nothing else. No scratch marks and no bruises."

"Derek it isn't a big deal. We should probably head down stairs before your family thinks we are having sex."

Derek chuckled, "Would it be so bad if we were?" Derek gathered Spencer up in his arms and kissed at his neck.

"Yes Derek it would be. This is your mother's house! We are not having sex in your mother's house."

Derek laughed, "Aw but Spency I wanna." Derek pouted.

Spencer looked at Derek incredulously. "Don't even, I'm the pouty one." This was very true.

Spencer grabbed a book from his bag; it was roughly fifteen hundred pages so it would take him a few minutes to read it.

Spencer grabbed Derek's hand and drug him out of the room. Upon exiting the room they almost ran into Sarah. "Mum wants to talk to you Derek."

Derek nodded and kissed Spencer on the cheek, "Guess I'll be back. Don't pick on him Sarah."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said as Derek was walking down the stairs.

Sarah led them back into the bedroom and sat Spencer on the bed. "So I know how you two met, but how did you two start dating?"

Spencer blushed. "I drug him into one of our supervisor's offices and told him I wanted to go out on a date. Then I kissed him."

"So you made the first move?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm I would have thought it would have been Derek to make the first move."

"Well I didn't even know if he liked me back and he practically had to force the words out of me, but I did make the first move for once in my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Derek was my first everything basically. He was my first kiss, my first date, my first ice skating experience."

"You had never dated before Derek?"

"Nope. I didn't see the point. I'm rather socially awkward in case you hadn't noticed."

"You seem fine to me."

"That's because it's only one person. Around a few like at dinner, I can hardly speak and when I do I ramble about things no one cares about."

Sarah laughed. "Everybody does that when they are nervous."

"But I'm worse, and I don't even realise no one is listening until someone points out that everyone went in search of a quieter room."

"Oh it can't be that bad."

"Well maybe it isn't that bad, but it's still really bad."

"So tell me Spencer, what is Derek like?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Like what kind of guy is he?"

"You don't know that?"

"Well Derek and I hardly ever talk."

"Oh. Well he likes to put himself at risk when on the job. He goes in first, alone most of the time. He's your typical alpha male, he doesn't back down when challenged."

"Wow so he is like the danger seeking one?"

"Yeah kind of."

Derek popped his head in a big smile on his face, "Des wants to know if we want to go clubbing with her."

Sarah jumped up, "Of course. Wait I have to go find something to wear." And she ran off.

"Want to go Spence?"

"To a club?"

"Yes to a club."

"Derek you know I don't like going to places like that."

"I'll keep you safe. I promise. Besides we get to dance, and have fun. What's wrong with that?"

"Well nothing I guess. But what would I wear?"

Derek went over to their bags and pulled out a shopping bag from his and handed it to Spencer. "Go put it on."

Spencer looked at Derek confused but walked out and to the bathroom to change. While he was gone Derek put on a pair of his tighter jeans, as well as a tight white t-shirt. Spencer walked back into the room the pants were tight against his butt, and left room in the crotch area. He was also wearing a pale blue short sleeve button down that didn't quite make it too his pants leaving a small sliver of pale flesh, which happened to show a few of the bruises because of how low his pants rode.

"Derek I feel really awkward."

Derek hooked a finger in one of Spencer's belt loops and pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "You looking so fuckable, we might not be able to leave."

Desiree chose this moment to walk in. "Are you two ready? Cause we want to leave."

"Yeah Des we're ready." Derek said lacing his and Spencer's fingers together and dragging the younger man out behind him.

Sarah drove with Desiree in the front seat, Derek had his arms wrapped around Spencer in the back; he knew clubs made the younger man uncomfortable. Somehow Derek hoped he could get the younger man to relax enough to have fun.

Spencer was the only one IDed when they entered the club; Derek laughed and waited for him. They were in an almost all black bar which made Spencer slightly uncomfortable. He was almost certain that he would be singled out because he looked like he didn't belong.

Derek got his usually whiskey, and got a coke for Spencer. Derek handed Spencer his coke who thanked him and sipped at it. The girls were picking a table; so Derek slipped a hand on Spencer's lower back and guided him to the table.

The girls were giggling about something. Then Derek noticed the man they were both staring at. He looked like he worked out, but wasn't as big as Derek, and definitely didn't have the training Derek had. Derek leaned in close to Spencer, "Let's dance."

Spencer gave him a look of shock. "But Derek, there's hardly anyone dancing."

"Don't worry. Sarah and Des will come too."

Spencer still looked reluctant; Derek finished off his drink and asked the girls if they wanted to dance. Of course they both agreed instantly, which meant it was either dance with them, or sit by himself for Spencer. And because of his slight paranoia Spencer wasn't about to sit by himself, so walked quickly to catch up to the other three. Derek felt a cold one envelope his and he smiled he knew it would work.

Sarah and Des found themselves dance partners on the way to the dance floor and several women propositioned Derek as if Spencer was invisible. Derek turned them down and told them he already had a dance partner. They of course asked if maybe they could get a dance later. This time Derek told them he wasn't interested. They walked off in a huff.

Derek pulled Spencer into him as soon as they reached the dance floor. Spencer had never danced to something like this; he had only ever really danced to classical with his mom. Derek's hands grasped his slim hips, and Derek started to move with the music. Spencer just decided it would be best to just move with Derek. Their hips ground together, and darkness mixed with light. Derek turned Spencer in his arms so that he was grinding against Spencer's ass.

After a few songs they went to get another drink. The night was going good, Spencer was relaxed and having a good time with Derek. If every time they went out it was this good he wouldn't resist so much. With Derek Spencer felt safe, and protected. Then again Spencer realized he felt this way with the older agent long before they started dating. Spencer intertwined their fingers as they went back to their table to "cool down".

Derek sat and pulled Spencer down onto his lap. Spencer blushed he was still rather uncomfortable with public displays of affection. Desiree and Sarah weren't far behind them, each bringing good looking black man with them. Spencer shifted in Derek's lap showing his discomfort. Derek tightened his grip around Spencer's waist and ordered them both a soda as the waitress walked past.

The girls and their guys were all talking about some movie when the smaller of the two men turned to Spencer. "And what do you do?" He asked.

"Um, I'm an FBI agent for the Behavioural Analysis Unit in Quantico." Spencer answered quietly.

"An FBI agent? You look more like a lolly pop!"

Spencer couldn't deny that, with his mess of hair and lithe form he did kind of look like a lolly pop. Derek ran his hand down Spencer's side, and felt the younger man quiver under his touch. Derek smiled, "Yeah but he's a genius."

"A genius? He looks more like a five cent hooker!" The bigger of the two said.

Desiree and Sarah stopped giggling, and looked at Derek. They both knew that he had a temper.

"Yeah well I think he looks hot for a white boy." Sarah said.

"Yeah, he has a great ass." Desiree agreed.

Neither of the strangers looked impressed. Derek sat gripping Spencer's hip slightly harder than he intended.

"Ouch Derek."

Derek loosened his grip a bit, "Sorry Spence."

"Tight rein that boys got on you." The bigger guy said to Derek.

"Tight rein? I'm not going to hurt him. I respect him."

The smaller guy laughed. "You're not going to hurt him? I might want to hurt him though. He's got a rather girlish figure."

Derek made to lunge at him, but was prevented when he realized that Spencer was still in his lap.

"Guys we don't want any trouble." Spencer said holding his hands up.

The bigger guy moved closer to Spencer. "You're right Sam he does have a girlish figure."

Spencer breathed in shakily.

"What'd reckon he's like in bed?" The guy who's name was Sam asked.

"Dunno but he's got some nice hips there."

"Sure does Dave."

Derek slid out from under Spencer leaving the younger man sitting there feeling vulnerable. Derek stood in between Spencer and the men. "I want you two to turn around and leave." Derek ground out evenly.

"And what if we want to take your friend with us?" Dave asked.

"My boyfriend isn't going with you anywhere."

"You're dating him? That's sick man, why would you do that when you can have any one of these pretty girls." Sam asked.

"Those girls are dimes a dozen and most are willing to do whatever you ask, but I want someone who can actually think for them self. Now leave before I charge you with sexually harassing an FBI agent." Derek said harshly.

Sam seemed to think it would be a good idea if they left but it seemed that Dave was just there for a fight. Dave moved so he was chest to chest with Derek.

"Dave you don't want to do this, cause I will win and I think you already know that."

Dave seemed to back off before lunging at Derek, who avoided him. This meant that it was Spencer who wound up taking the hit and fell to the floor. Derek pulled the guy up, let a few punches fly before the bouncer came over and threw Dave out on his ass.

Derek knelt by Spencer. "You alright pretty boy?"

Spencer nodded as he tried to catch his breath. The hit from Dave had knocked the wind out of him. Derek pulled him up off of the floor and ran a hand over Spencer's arm; the boy was going to have more bruises come morning.

"I'm fine Derek; he just knocked the wind out of me."

Derek kissed Spencer's temple. "Maybe we should go home."

"Nah. Let's go dance." Spencer told him grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him in the general direction of the dance floor.

Sarah and Desiree found new dance partners since theirs turned out to be jerks. The four of them danced and hung for a couple more hours before Derek said they were all going home. Sarah and Desiree complained but Spencer was getting tired he needed coffee and then bed.

They stopped at a Starbucks on the way to get Spencer his coffee, and then they were set for Mamma Morgan's. Desiree and Sarah said goodnight and went down the hallway, Derek and Spencer tip toed quietly up the stairs and to their bedroom.

Derek undressed leaving his boxers on, and noticed that Spencer was having problems with his pants.

"Derek I can't get this stupid button undone." Spencer whispered.

Derek laughed softly, and walked over to his shirtless genius. Derek easily popped open the button and Spencer slid out of his tight jeans easily. Derek crawled into bed while Spencer slid a t-shirt on. Spencer snuggled into Derek's arms. They slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

Spencer awoke the next morning in an empty bed. For a moment he started panicking. Then he thought for a moment and remembered that he was at Derek's moms and that everything was fine. Spencer pulled on some real clothes, ran a brush through his hair and proceeded down stairs.

Spencer found everybody gathered in the kitchen preparing food.

Derek all but bounced over to Spencer. "Morning," Derek said laying a quick kiss on Spencer's lips.

"Derek I've never seen this much food made for breakfast." Spencer said his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Oh Spencer this is normal." Momma Morgan said. "In this house we have real breakfasts, none of that a piece of toast or a little bit of cereal. A good hot breakfast is what people need."

Spencer just nodded. Momma Morgan made them all sit down and she served them breakfast. Derek ate everything his mother had put on his plate, while Spencer struggled to get any of it down; he was used to having a pot of coffee for breakfast.

"Spencer you've hardly touched anything."

"I'm sorry. I don't usually eat until lunch."

"Yeah if you eat lunch," Derek injected snitching some of Spencer's food.

Spencer shot Derek a death glare.

"Oh honey that isn't healthy, you need to eat. No wonder you are so thin."

"He's getting better Momma. Food just isn't something he thinks about until he stomach growls."

Spencer picked at the food on his plate, and managed to get a quarter of it down, Derek ate the rest. For the afternoon they mostly just lounged around talking about their lives. Sarah pulled Spencer away.

"I have never seen him this happy. Not even when he started dating Jayleen. He was going to marry her; they were together for six years and suddenly split."

"She was a lesbian." Spencer giggled.

"Oh I guess that explains it. But seriously Spencer, you make him so happy."

"He makes me happy too." Spencer smiled.

"Just make sure you two stay happy, you both deserve to be happy and loved."

Spencer smiled as she hugged him; Derek came around the corner and saw them. "Should I be worried?" He asked laughing.

"Derek I thought we made an agreement to not take each other's things?" She said laughing even harder.

Everything was kept light and peaceful for the next couple of days, and then the family started to arrive. It was the twenty-third and everyone would be there by the twenty-fifth. Derek introduced Spencer to his three aunts' who had never married and live together in a small town a couple of hours away.

Over the next two days every relative that Derek had came, Spencer was introduced to all of them, and if it weren't for his eidetic memory Spencer wouldn't have remembered any of them.

* * *

The morning of the twenty-fifth they all gathered around the small Christmas tree that was set up before Derek and Spencer arrived. Derek opened presents from his sisters and his mother. Spencer gave a gift to each of the three girls, and in turn they gave him one from the three of them.

Spencer got a toque scarf and mitt set from the Morgan girls, and gave each of them a scarf, which they all found incredibly funny. Derek got a matching set to Spencer's as well as a couple of sweaters and a digital camera, which his mother said was to create new memories with. Derek's sister's opened their presents while Spencer shuffled over to sit next to Derek. Spencer handed him his gift, and Derek handed one to Spencer.

Spencer sat and watched while Derek opened his present. Inside he found a scrapbook with the word memory engraved on a small plate on the front. Above 'memory' was a picture of Derek with his arms wrapped around Spencer, lips to the genius' cheek.

"I got a bunch of pictures from Penny." Spencer told him as Derek started to flip through the pages.

There were pages with both of them, and pages of Spencer when he was younger, as well as some pages devoted to the team. "Derek there's plenty of room for more, and we can always get more pages for it if we need them."

"Spence we are going to need them." Derek said kissing Spencer lightly. "Thank you, this is great."

Derek reminded Spencer of his own gift. Spencer torn away the wrapping paper to reveal, a small box and a burned c.d.. Spencer opened the small box and found the small silver chain that Derek had bought with the pendent. "When we get back to Quantico I want to get it engraved." Derek whispered. Taking the c.d. from Spencer and handing it to Desiree.

Soon the soft melody started flowing through the room, and Derek helped Spencer do up the chain.

Suddenly Spencer looked at Derek, "Derek this is-"

"Yeah pretty boy, it's our song."

Derek stood up and pulled Spencer up. Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist and took the other in his hand, and they danced right there in the Morgan living room. Sarah took pictures of the happy couple on their first Christmas morning, dancing happily in the living room.

Derek felt Spencer shake in his arms. "Pretty boy what's wrong?"

"I haven't had a real Christmas in a long time that's all." Spencer said wiping away tears.

"You're going to have lots of Christmas' to come baby."

Derek kissed Spencer this time with more passion as the song came to an end.

Everyone helped to clean up the mess, and then the girls shooed Derek and Spencer out of the kitchen so that they could make it, and let the two have a few moments alone.

They were sitting quietly on the couch, Derek's arm wrapped tight around Spencer's shoulders, Spencer leaning on Derek's shoulder. "Thank you for everything Derek; you don't know how much it means to me."

"I know that I haven't seen you this happy, we ever. It makes me happy just to see you happy. Not only that but you look well rested, not so pale. Spence I love you so much." Derek said kissing the younger mans forehead."

"I love you too." Spencer said choking back a sob.

Derek held his love tight, until Spencer calmed down; by that time it was breakfast time. Everyone ate well, even Spencer who was starting to get used to eating in the morning. All the dishes were done by the time the family started to arrive for Christmas day.

By the middle of the afternoon everyone had gathered, and Derek was making his rounds talking to everyone. Spencer sat quietly in the living room watching. One of Derek's Aunts came and sat next to him. Spencer recognized her as Aunt Jenny.

"He's a good boy you know."

Spencer turned to look at her. "I know."

"You seem like a good boy as well."

Spencer blushed lightly. "I try my best."

"You're very smart too aren't you?"

"I don't believe that intelligence can be quantified, because where I am very book smart others are people smart or street smart. There are many different kinds of intelligence, so to ask if I am very smart is like asking if I like fruit. I could like pears but not apples. It's just to general of a question for me to be able answer without trying to justify my answer, and in order to justify my answer I would have to believe that it could indeed be justifiable." Spencer ranted.

"I'll take that as a yes dear." She said as she got up to go talk to somebody else.

Suddenly there was a pair of hands on his shoulders. Spencer jumped slightly.

"Derek, you scared me."

"Come on." Derek whispered in his ear.

Derek led him upstairs and into the bedroom they were sharing. Derek's lips crashed onto his, as he was backed up and pushed down on the bed.

"Derek?" Derek locked the door, and lay down beside Spencer.

Spencer snuggled into his chest. He hadn't realized that he was tensed up again.

"Feel better?"

"Yes thank you." Spencer kissed Derek's neck.

Derek held Spencer tight to him. He wanted nothing more than to make love to the young doctor, but right now he just needed some time away from people.

"Why don't you read a couple of those books you brought, and just breathe for a bit?"

"I'd rather just lay here with you."

"Alright." Derek adjusted his arms, so that Spencer was tight against him.

After a few minutes Derek heard one of Spencer's soft snores and knew he was asleep. Derek snuck out and back downstairs to continue his rounds. After Penelope's party he was definitely going to be more careful about how he acted.

Derek continued around for a while keeping an eye open for Spencer. Derek was just going up the stairs to wake Spencer up when he heard a muffled scream, Derek ran for the bedroom. Once inside he saw Spencer sitting up, sweat running down his face, his shirt clinging to his chest. Derek shut the door, and sat next to Spencer pulling him into his chest.

"Shh I'm here, I'm here."

"You-you died. You to-told me you h-hated me then y-you were shot and d-died." Spencer choked out.

"Baby I'm right here, and I could never, never hate you." Derek said kissing Spencer's damp brow.

Derek rubbed soothing circles over Spencer's back. Sarah poked her head in, Derek shook his head and she left. After several long moments Spencer pulled back. "I know you would never hate me." Spencer said kissing Derek lightly.

"Come on let's get you out of this shirt."

Derek helped Spencer out of his shirt, and helped him find a clean one to wear. "Baby it was just a dream, relax." Derek said pulling Spencer close and holding him there, it took a minute for Spencer to respond. It broke Derek's heart to know how deeply this was affecting the younger man.

"Spence it will be okay, everything is going to be fine."

Derek ran his hands down Spencer's arms as he stepped back. Derek watched as the younger man took a deep shaky breath. "The rational side of my brain knows all that Derek, but the other part of my brain doesn't get it."

Derek grasped one of Spencer's hand in his, intertwining their fingers, Spencer's fingers remained limp. Derek squeezed his hand tighter, a silent plea for Spencer to respond, when he didn't Derek let go. "We should go, supper will be ready."

Spencer followed Derek out, no one in the family mentioned hearing Spencer's cry, but they were all very careful around him, as if he were breakable. Derek made Spencer eat something, but the young genius didn't eat much.

Slowly the numbers of people diminished, and soon it was just the five of them in the house again. Derek had watched Spencer go up stairs a while ago. Momma Morgan urged Derek to go to him. Derek walked up the stairs slowly, and knocked on the door instead of just going in like he normally would.

"Derek?"

"Yeah Spence." Derek said walking in; he shut the door and locked it.

Derek lay on the bed with Spencer tightly wrapped in his arms. "I'm sorry Derek, I ruined Christmas."

"You did not ruin Christmas. Spencer I love you so much, you are much more important than Christmas. Besides I still got to visit with everyone I wanted to and a lot I didn't want to." Derek chuckled.

Spencer was still unresponsive. "I want to go home."

"Baby we're going home tomorrow."

"I know. I love your family and all. I just want to be in a familiar place."

"I know baby," Derek said kissing Spencer's forehead.

Spencer slept restlessly that night, waking up frequently from the same nightmare.

* * *

In the morning Spencer was more withdrawn then the night before and it was starting to worry Derek. Momma Morgan fed them another hearty breakfast, this time Spencer barely even picked at it. Derek could see the worry on his mother and sister's faces. Momma Morgan drove them to the airport, and gave them both a hug and kiss goodbye.

Derek watched Spencer as he stared blankly out the plane window. Instead of saying anything Derek just held his hand tight.

The flight went by quickly, but that was only because Derek fell asleep. They grabbed a cab to Spencer's apartment, where they hauled their things up the stairs. Once inside the apartment, Spencer broke down completely, sliding to the ground. Derek sat on the ground with Spencer rocking him gently.

Spencer stopped crying, "Stay."

"Of course Spence, I don't want to leave you alone when you're like this."

"Like what?"

"You're upset Spence, that's enough reason for me to stay."

"Good, because I don't think I can handle you leaving right now."

Derek stayed that night and the next, each night the nightmares got progressively worse. On the third night they just stopped, and Spencer slept peacefully for once.

The next day Derek took Spencer out to the park, stopping at a store on the way. Spencer waited outside. When Derek came out he had a sled.

"We're going sledding?"

"Yeah."

Derek marvelled at the childish look on Spencer's innocent face. He knew this would cheer his genius up. They went sledding for hours, getting soaking wet, and cold.

When they got home Derek made sure to run a hot bath for them. Derek slid in and had Spencer settled between his legs.

"I'm sorry about the last few days Derek."

"Spence it's fine, you were scared I get that."

Spencer leaned back, his back against Derek's chest.

They decided since they were warm that they would watch a movie. Derek picked one out of Spencer's collection and they snuggled on the couch for the four hour movie, only moving to get more snacks, or more to drink.

Spencer wound up falling asleep in Derek's arms. Derek lifted the younger man easily and packed him to bed. Derek removed his clothes leaving Spencer in his briefs and t-shirt. Derek stripped to his boxers and pulled Spencer into his arms.

* * *

Spencer went through so many firsts over his Christmas break that he had trouble listing them all. Spencer had his first dance, his first time having sex, his first I love you, his first Christmas with someone, his first time introducing someone he loved to his mother, his first time meeting the family, the first time exchanging gifts, the first time sledding, and the first time Derek Morgan spent the night at his apartment.

So the song I imaged to be their song is Do You by Yiruma, it is truly beautiful.


	5. Car, Right

Ok so finally a new chapter... there probably won't be much after this maybe 2 more chapters? But I have been rather disapointed by the reviews... I thought for such a long story there would be a lot more reviews.... hopefully there will be a tonne for this chapter (hint hint).

It was just after Christmas holidays and with that brought a whole new string of cases. Hotch had called them all into the meeting room as soon as they got there. "So today I have a stack of files for each of you, based on what I know you can handle. You have to keep your own files, because I need each of you to flag two cases that you believe should take priority over the rest that you have."

The whole group nodded. Penny got fifteen files, because they knew she couldn't handle much of the gore and the horrible things people could do. Emily and Derek got 25, because they weren't fast readers, but very proficient. Gidion and Hotch each had 30. And Spencer got a staggering 55 files, simply because of his reading abilities.

"Wow pretty boy you certainly have a stack of files there." Derek said handing him a cup of coffee.

"It looks tedious now, but it won't take long to get through. I'll probably still be done before you." Spencer said with a sigh.

Derek leaned in to whisper in Spencer's ear, "What do I get if I win?"

Spencer blushed, "We'll figure something out."

The day was a long had one, and each and every team member was drained after the long day. Spencer sat his pile of files on Hotch's desk, just before Derek made it in with his files. "Damn pretty boy, ya beat me."

"I can't believe you thought you'd finish before me." Spencer said with a giggle.

Derek put a gentle hand on his lower back, "We'll see you tomorrow Hotch."

"Have a good night boys." Hotch said with a knowing smile.

Derek and Spencer grabbed their things and went to the parking garage. Derek pushed Spencer against his car, and gave the boy a firm chaste kiss. "I love you so much babe, I don't ever want to leave you side." He said with a breathless laugh.

"Well at least we feel the same," Spencer said looking at Derek through his eyelashes.

"Yours or mine?"

"Well Clooney is probably getting lonely, so we should probably go to yours." Spencer said, a thin hand landing on Derek's chest.

Derek grasped that hand and held it close to his heart. "Sounds good. Do you want me to cook, or should we pick something up?"

"Do you feel like cooking? Because I can do either."

"Spence." Derek said firmly. "What have I told you?"

"About what?"

"About what you want."

"To never be ashamed of what I want."

"Right. So what do you want?"

"Well, I like it when you cook for me, but I'm alright with take out if you are too tired to cook." Spencer said.

"Spaghetti?"

"Whatever you make is fine. You are too good to me Mr. Morgan." Spencer said with a smile.

Derek placed another kiss on Spencer's lips, gently squeezing his hip, before reaching around Spencer to unlock the door.

"Aw you two are so cute together." Emily said, walking past them to the other side of Derek's car.

"Have a good night Emily." Derek said.

"Chocolate muffin, she is so right. And Spency," Penny paused. "You look adorable when you blush."

This only deepened his blush. "Penny, don't pick on my Spence." Derek said with a laugh.

Spencer put his hands over his face to hide his blush. Derek and Penny giggled for a few moments, before they hugged and went their separate ways. Derek unlocked his door and crawled in where Spencer was already seated.

They drove in silence for a while. "Derek?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you know why I get so tense when I visit my mom?"

"No baby, you haven't told me."

"Well, when I was really young she developed schizophrenia. Which is hereditary, and every time I visit her I realize that one day that will probably be me in the sanatorium. I guess it just scares me, that I am more afraid of my own mind than anything else in the world." Derek grabbed Spencer's leg and gave it a squeeze.

"Baby they are developing new whys to treat all kinds of, mental illnesses every day. If you ever develop it, **if**, there will probably be a newer better way to keep it under control. Don't worry so much about it now. Live your life while you can, because you never know when it could come to an end."

Spencer laid his long fingers on Derek's, "Thanks Derek."

Once they arrived at Derek's house, Spencer stopped Derek from getting out, and instead climbed rather awkwardly into Derek's lap. Derek looked at Spencer questioningly, but let his hands rest on the tin hips anyway. Spencer bent his head down to capture Derek's lips. After a moment Derek pushed forward, and deepened the kiss. Spencer moaned wantonly, grinding his hips down on Derek's. Derek broke the kiss to growl, and unbuttoned the top half of Spencer's shirt. Derek immediately went to Spencer's collar bone, and sucked on it harshly. Spencer moaned happily. Then it happened. Derek bite his collar bone. Spencer yelped, and backed away as far as he could in the confines.

"Oh god, Spence did I hurt you?"

"No you just surprised me."

"But you let out a sound like I hurt you."

"Trust me Der it was more shock then hurt."

"Well if you say so."

"I do say so. Beside I kind of liked it."

"Like what? You mean this?" Derek asked coyly, before gently biting down on Spencer's collar bone.

Spencer moaned, which led to Derek biting down harder. "Per-perhaps we should move this inside?" Spencer whispered huskily.

"Why pretty boy? You were the one who wanted to make out in here."

"Well yes. But this is clearly going somewhere farther than simply making out in the front seat of your car. And my legs are starting to get crampy."

"Haha crampy? That's not a word I would expect to hear from you. But we would be more comfortable in the house." Derek said helping Spencer somehow get back over to the passenger side of the car. They quickly got out, got their stuff, locked it up, and got into the house. They dropped their bags and Derek pushed Spencer up against the door.

Their lips collided rather harshly, and their teeth clashed as if they were horny teenagers, but it had been a while since they had done anything sexual and both men were feeling it. Derek started sucking on Spencer's neck, and Spencer wrapped a leg around Derek's hips, bringing their hardened cock flush against each other.

After only a few moments Derek got tired of this and picked up his younger lover. Spencer let out a squeak. "What are you doing?"

"Hold on pretty boy, I don't want you to fall."

Spencer wrapped his arms tight around Derek's waist. Derek's hands on the other hand were on Spencer's round tush. Spencer moaned rather loudly when Derek grasped even more firmly. "Looks like I found one of your hot spots Spence."

"Hot – what?"

"You know? One of the places on your body that turns you on?"

"Well, when you grab onto my hips it turns me on. Does that count?"

Derek laid the down on the bed. "Yes that counts."

"But Derek, I don't know any of yours."

"You'll find them pretty boy don't worry so much."

Derek finished unbuttoning Spencer's work shirt, and stood up to remove his own clothing. This time he didn't take his time, he lifted his shirt off quickly, undid his belt and pants and slid everything off. Spencer barely had enough time to get his pants undone before Derek was pulling them off of him.

Spencer took the time however to remove his shoes and socks. Derek figured if Spencer was he probably should too. Spencer crawled up on the bed to give Derek more room. Spencer was seated with his back against the head board. Derek kneeled between Spencer's opened legs.

"You're hard." Derek whispered against Spencer's lips.

"So are you." Spencer retorted grasping Derek's hard length.

Derek captured Spencer's lips again. Spencer pushed up against Derek, and tried to flip them over, before Derek did it for him. Spencer smiled down at him, before reaching to the bedside table for the condoms and the lube. Derek watched Spencer lube up his own fingers, and press them into his tight ass. Derek groaned, and latched onto one of Spencer's hips with a strong hand. Derek felt more then saw Spencer take the time to roll a condom on to his engorged member. Derek groaned in anticipation.

Derek's other hand came up to grasp Spencer's other hip, to help his younger lover lower himself onto Derek's aching cock. Spencer shook slightly as he took the huge piece of hardened flesh into his body. Derek held him in place one Spencer was fully seated. Derek noticed that Spencer looked thinner then the last time they had sex at Christmas time.

Spencer laid his hands on Derek's chest, pushing his hips up slightly. Spencer started a torturously slow rhythm, which didn't last very long. Soon Spencer had his head thrown back, and pushing down hard and fast. Derek groaned at the sight above him, he ran a hand down Spencer's body, from his neck back to his hip. Derek started to meet Spencer thrust for thrust. Spencer let out a low moan, and bent forward to capture Derek's lips.

Derek felt himself getting close, so he reached forward and started to massage his younger lovers cock. Spencer was panting above him, and Derek knew this wasn't going to last much longer. Spencer pushed down a few more times before spilling his hot seed all over Derek's chest; Derek felt Spencer tighten around him and emptied his load into the condom. Spencer was hunched over breathing heavily into Derek's neck. Derek rubbed his back and rolled them onto their sides.

"Baby that was amazing," Derek said kissing Spencer's forehead. "Come on lets go get cleaned up, then we can watch that movie you wanted to."

Derek got up and pulled Spencer with him. They quickly showered, and got into some more comfortable clothes. Derek was simply in a pair of black sweats, and Spencer was wearing a pair of Derek's blue sweats, and a white t-shirt of Derek's.

Derek grabbed himself a beer; and Spencer some ginger ale, popped some popcorn, and came into the living room to see Spencer crouched down putting the movie in the DVD player. Derek got comfy on the couch and opened his arms for Spencer to crawl into, which he willingly did. They sat watching the movie, Clooney at their feet. It felt so right for both of them. Both thought that perhaps this is how they should be the rest of their lives.

That was the first time Spencer made out in a car. The first time he took control in a sexual situation. And the first time everything felt right. Maybe this was how it should be the rest of his life, if it felt so right.


End file.
